In general, cosmetic pencils of a pencil type are used to highlight an eye contour, eyebrows, a lip contour, and so forth, on a face.
In a case where a cosmetic lead is employed, the cosmetic pencil has various structures to propel the lead out from a body. As disclosed in Korean Utility Model Publication No. 20-0202796 and Korean Patent Publication No. 10-1440576, the cosmetic pencils have the configuration in which a lead holder for holding the cosmetic lead is inserted in the body, and the lead holder is spirally engaged to a rotator, so that the lead holder is moved back and forth by rotation of the rotator to propel the lead out from and back into the body.
Since the cosmetic pencils of the related art have the structure in which the cosmetic lead is drawn out/extended from the body by the axial movement, there is a problem in that the cosmetic lead is easily released from the lead holder.
That is, the cosmetic pencil of the related art has the problem in that, when the cosmetic lead is drawn out from or retracted into the body by the axial movement, in particular, when the lead is retracted into the body, the lead is frequently released from the lead holder.
In order to solve the above problem in that the cosmetic lead is released from the lead holder, a lead assembling hole of the lead holder is formed with a fixing boss for fixing the cosmetic lead, or various means for fixing the cosmetic lead. However, the structure of the lead holder is complicated. Also, the problem that the cosmetic lead is released from the lead holder is basically not solved by only improving the structure of the lead holder.
In addition, according to the cosmetic pencil of the related art, since the lead holder is threadingly engaged with the rotator, the structure of the rotator is complicated, and the assembling process thereof could hardly be performed. In order to solve the above drawback, U.S. Pat. No. 8,534,946 discloses that a part of a front portion of the rotator is cut away, and tension pieces operating inwardly and outwardly are formed with a threaded portion on its inner surface, so that the rotator is easily threadingly engaged with the lead holder. However, since the rotator is also complicated, there is a problem in that when the part is molded by a mold, poor molding occurs, and the productivity and the assembling workability are decreased.